


french fucking fuckconvention

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Conventions, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where guys fuck in france</p>
            </blockquote>





	french fucking fuckconvention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/gifts).



at the french fucking fuckconvention the les amis watched Enjolras, Grantaire fuck

they had a soul bond, which allowed the two of them to fuck, becuase that's what a soul bond is, right? idk, i dont write soulbonds a lot

the three musketeers walked in with dartangian 

"ooh look at these dudes fucking" dartaingan said

athos yawned this is what they always do dumbass""

porthos did something with a melon

I impregnated the queen aramis said but I still look cute

[this song played](https://youtu.be/dymK0ixbs5I)

the end

**Author's Note:**

> did the song work? Because I meant [this Murray gold song](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_for_Love_\(song\))


End file.
